dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Strider
Strider is a Basic Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. Description Wielding dual daggers and a shortbow, Striders deal damage with quick speed and deadly accuracy. Striders also have trap abilities and trick arrows that allow them to confuse and disorientate enemies. Primary Weapon: Daggers Secondary Weapon: Shortbow Primary Offensive stat: Strength Strengths and Role Quick''' Damage'' ''Dealer:' Striders deals large amounts of damage at close range using flurries of lightning quick slashes with their daggers, and can rain arrows down on foes with their quick-loosing shortbow from safe distances. '''Manuverable:' Striders are fast on their feet. They move around the battlefield with speed and agility. They also have the ability to use tactical rolls and double jumps to evade enemy attacks. Their shortbows are great for firing arrows in quick succession and while on the move, however they lack the range and power of Rangers' longbows. Acrobat: Along with maneuverability on the battlefield, striders have the ability to maintain grapples and climb larger creatures longer and faster than any other class- allowing them extended and quick access to enemy weak spots. Versatility: '''The strider class is perfect for any situation. They can serve as ranged damage dealers and assist mages/sorcerers or go in for the kill along side other melee classes, giving them free reign on the battlefield while they use specialist pawns (Fighters, Warriors, and Mages for instance) to fill the front and back lines. As pawns, their versatility makes them able allies in a variety of combat situations. '''Distraction: '''Dazzling Blast can stun and distract enemies from your teamates, allowing them to attack unhindered. The Ensnare/Implicate skill can be used to knock down smaller targets (Up to and including monsters the size of a Saurian), useful for stopping quick targets like wolves and opening them up to attacks. Many bow skills break through the guard of enemies and allow allies to attack freely, they also stun the enemy to stop them casting spells and skills. '''Stealing Items: Striders are the only class than can steal items from enemies, using their Pilfer Skill. Weaknesses B'alanced Defense:' Unlike the mage or warrior, striders do not excel in physical or magical defenses. They promote a more balanced defense making them vulnerable to either form of damage, especially early in the game. Lack of Stun Power: Compared to most of the other builds in the game, striders do not have as much ability to knock stronger enemies early in the game. Even though they can unleash a flurry of blows, it is unlikely to stun the enemies. Speed Over Power: While the strider is the fastest of any other vocation, their damage output per hit in both melee and ranged combat is easily exceeded by the warrior and ranger vocations. Skills Dagger Skills: Bow Skills: Core Skills: Augments: Growth Base Stats Stat Growth Tips *'Hundred Kisses' can be performed while grappling on top of a large enemy. Work your way to any monsters weak spots and use that instead of either of the basic attacks. *Strider is the first vocation to obtain both the double vault and forward roll skills. These are essential for moving around the battlefield and avoiding enemy attacks, as the strider has no way of blocking attacks. *'Cutting Wind' is excellent at dodging, stunning, and pursuing enemies. The move will autolock on the closest enemy if you do not aim the control stick in a specific direction. *'Fivefold Flurry' is the ranged skill you should have at all times. It's great for taking out enemies quickly without the worry of leaving yourself too exposed. *Instant Reset can be used to cancel out the animation of turning on and off the Lantern all while still actually carrying out the effect. Useful in dark areas where the Arisen can frequently get drenched. Also works with Assassin, Ranger and Magick Archer. *Double Vault works like Dante's Double Jump in Devil May Cry. You can jump forward then in mid-air jump to either side, or forward again to gain a small increase in distance. This works well when chests are located in odd places where it's easier to jump forward and right rather than diagonally or attempting a large gap. *Use the Stepping/Leaping Stone skills to open yourself up for the Splitter skills. *Ensnare/Implicate works well against Saurians. It's a quick way to lay them out so your pawn can hold them down while you strike at the tail or Pilfer as they hold them down. *'Sprint' can be used to quickly close the distance between you and an enemy or to escape as well. It also serves as a slide when the Heavy Attack button (PS3: Triangle 360: Y) is pressed, enabling you to slide under a much larger foe or trip a smaller foe, causing them to fall over. *Being closer to one's target maximizes a bow's damage output: Category:Basic Vocations Category:Vocations